


Is having a father better than having two mothers? [ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, SQ Supernova, Swan Mills Family, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: Henry goes through the traditional teen angst of wanting a different parenting situation to the one he has. Hijinks ensue.





	Is having a father better than having two mothers? [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreekEvilRegal24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekEvilRegal24/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Having a father is better than having two mothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774688) by [GreekEvilRegal24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekEvilRegal24/pseuds/GreekEvilRegal24). 



> All teenagers are going to go through the "I wish I had different parents!" phase, they just have better ammunition to hurt their parents when they happen to have one or two non-genetic parents. 99% of the time they don't mean it, and they get over it pretty quick. I enjoyed Nef's fun approach to this rite of passage in her fic, so you should go check that out (or none of this makes any sense...)
> 
> And thanks again so much, awesome SQSN mods for organising such a fun and awesome event. Y'all are the fandom MVPs

 

If you watch closely, you can actually see the moment Regina's heart breaks.

 

Henry and his keen party fashion sense.

 


End file.
